


Гербарий

by Tenement_Funster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, POV First Person, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenement_Funster/pseuds/Tenement_Funster
Summary: Рассказ о болезни ханахаки, в котором не будет описания влюблённости, страданий и неразделённых чувств. Зато будут цветы и странный парень, который уж точно не собирается помогать.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Гербарий

В мире, где чувства могут тебя убить, влюбляться – страшно. Болезнь ханахаки была всегда, таблетки от цветов в груди продавались в любой аптеке, а по статистике, большая часть людей, которые когда-либо болели ханахаки, остаются живы. Но тем не менее, для всех, кого я когда-либо знал, «ханахаки» созвучно кошмару.

И пусть почти каждый хоть раз испытал это на себе, страх, кажется, не становился меньше. Сначала я не понимал этого. Я осознал причину, только тогда, когда стало трудно дышать, а на моих руках оказались цветки мака. Впервые я видел мак столь близко, но рассматривать его у меня не было никакого желания.

Ханахаки – это боль, словно твои лёгкие кто-то пытается разорвать на куски. Ханахаки как приговор – «твоя любовь не нужна».

Мне было некогда плакать о невзаимности чувств, первые таблетки я заглотил уже через полчаса прямо у входа в аптеку. Женщина за прилавком безучастно смотрела мне в спину, не пытаясь скрыть этого за стёклами очков. Жалеть каждого несчастного, трясущимися руками протягивающего купюры за лекарство от «невзаимной любви», дело гиблое.

Да и этот громкий слоган, по сути – туфта. Лекарства от невзаимной любви не существует. Существует яд, который, если повезёт, убьёт цветы внутри тебя раньше, чем они убьют тебя.

Мне было ни к чему думать от кого мне достались эти маки. Линда – моя однокурсница, будущая журналистка; я не мог оторвать от неё взгляда уже месяц. Её светлое каре, фиолетовая рубашка и темно-синие джинсы давно отпечатались в моей памяти. Мы вполне неплохо общались, у нас были общие интересы, но, как выяснилось полчаса назад, я оказался недостаточно очарователен для неё.

Бутон мака, с порванными лепестками, валяющийся в мусорке, был тому подтверждением.

Я не собирался обвинять её, не собирался садиться и страдать от своих чувств, не собирался писать ей пламенное признание в любви, в надежде, что как только она его прочтёт, то влюбится в меня сию же минуту. В этом не было никакого смысла, ничто не сделает эту ситуацию лучше. В тот день я как обычно подготовился к парам на завтра, сварил себе дерьмовые слипшиеся макароны и лёг спать.

Так прошло ещё два месяца. Линда не собиралась в меня влюбляться, маки не собирались исчезать, а я не собирался ничего менять.

Приступы кашля не спрашивали меня о том, в какой момент им лучше начаться, поэтому я носил таблетки на дне своего полупустого рюкзака. Люди с ханахаки обычно не говорят о своей болезни – или чтобы не волновать родных, или чтобы объект их страданий об этом не узнал. Тем, кто пытается разлюбить, а не влюбить в себя, а таких, к слову, большинство, это бы всё только усложнило.

Однако, я не пытался делать из этого великой тайны. Меня просто не спрашивали, но я не собирался ничего утаивать ровно как и не собирался рассказывать каждому встречному о своей влюблённости. Наверное, будет правильно сказать, что я просто продолжил жить как обычно, изредка отплевываясь маками и позволяя себе мечтать о том, как приглашаю Линду на свидание.

Я даже отпраздновал свой двадцать третий день рождения. Я бы не назвал это грандиозным событием. Меня проведала мама, написали однокурсники, а ещё зашла парочка моих приятелей школьных времен. Мы не были друзьями и не поддерживали связи, но они, как и я, остались в этом городе и мы случайно встретились и разговорились неделю назад.

Я был не против компании, тем более мы с этими ребятами неплохо ладили, пусть я и не был им близок. Сэм заказал нам по пиву и картошке фри в ближайшем фастфуде, а Пол завёл бессмысленную, но приятную беседу.

Это не было разговором близких людей, но было интересно узнать что изменилось за те годы, что мы не виделись. Я тоже рассказал немного о себе. О том, что учусь на журналиста, о съёмной квартире, работе в музыкальном магазине и ещё – о Линде.

Это была та тема, о которой я не очень хотел говорить, но даже в мой день рождения маки не оказали мне милости, и в мои ладони упало сразу два цветка. Я кинул их на стол, пока пытался найти в рюкзаке таблетки, попутно, заплетающимся языком, обрисовывая Полу историю в общих чертах. Ему было интересно, мне было не сложно рассказать, а Сэма даже не  
было рядом с нами. Он ушёл получать пиццу и, кажется, застрял в очереди.

Пол достал камеру и сделал снимок маков, прежде чем я небрежно скинул их в рюкзак, чтобы выбросить по пути домой. На мой вопросительный взгляд, он только написал на салфетке номер телефона и протянул мне.

– Этот парень наш неплохой друг. Позвони ему, когда будет следующий приступ, если захочешь. Он интересуется всем этим, твои маки ему понравились.

Я кивнул, забирая салфетку. Наверняка это окажется чем-то вроде всех тех организаций, которые позиционируют себя как «помощь жертвам ханахаки». Такие обычно состоят из нескольких женщин-психологов, которые трижды в неделю пытаются убедить тебя в том, что отказаться от этой невзаимной любви и перестать страдать – не сложно.

Я никогда не верил в пользу таких «тренингов», но, может кому-то и помогает. Словно читая мои мысли, Пол сказал, что всё совсем не так, как я думаю, но понять Мэтта – Пол назвал его так – можно только при встрече. И то не факт.

Я не особо ему поверил, но дал обещание позвонить. Рука у меня не отвалится, так что почему бы и не посмотреть чем же Мэтт так отличается от всех остальных.

Звонить пришлось уже через две недели. Я заглотил пару таблеток и тут же набрал номер, который давно завёл в список контактов. Не то чтобы я в предвкушении ждал этого разговора, но обещание есть обещание.

Весёлый мужской голос в трубке поприветствовал меня, выяснил ситуацию и откуда у меня его номер, спросил адрес и, велев ничего не трогать, закончил разговор лаконичным: «Еду».

В этот раз на полу и в моих ладонях оказалось целых четыре крупных мака. Я положил их на стол и стал ждать, когда приедет мой гость.

Каким бы скептиком в подобных делах я ни был, мне не удавалось избавиться от лёгкого мандража, вызванного любопытством. Пол всегда казался мне серьёзным и рассудительным парнем, не склонным к преувеличению. Это значило, что тот, кто ехал сюда, действительно сильно отличался от обыкновенных «помощников» и «борцов против ханахаки».

Может у него с собой какие-нибудь экспериментальные лекарства? Или он просто учёный, стоящий на пути к новому открытию и проводящий исследования. А может быть он из тех, кто даёт гарантии о том, что влюбит в меня Линду.

Было бы неплохо. Я сомневался в том, что есть хоть один способ, при котором Линда действительно полюбила бы меня: наши и без того не близкие отношения отдалились ещё больше за последние недели. А моё сердце и мысли всё так же принадлежали ей.

Мыслей в моей голове было много, но в то же время – ни одной конкретной, так что я неизбежно удивился, когда открыл дверь.

На пороге моего дома стоял парень, на вид не старше меня самого. Его волосы были выше плеч, но всё равно казались длинными. Они были выкрашены в темно-бордовый цвет и небрежно лежали. Эта небрежность почему-то отлично гармонировала с тёмными серёжками-гвоздиками в ухе и тонкой дужкой очков на переносице.

Парень не был красавцем, но был неплох собой. Он был довольно высок, с большим носом, ямочками на щеках, достаточно тонкими губами и яркими зелёными глазами.

– Я Мэтт, будем знакомы, – протянул он мне тогда руку.

– Бен, – кивнул я в ответ, не став сообщать, что уже две недели знаю как его зовут.

– Покажешь мне свои цветы?

Я снова кивнул и отвёл Мэтта на кухню. Лампочка, которую пора бы уже сменить, капризно замигала, но залила помещение жёлтым светом.

– Четыре за раз! – громко воскликнул гость и мне показалось, что я услышал в его голосе нотки восхищения.

Он спросил всё ли у меня в порядке после такого и, когда я вновь кивнул, казалось, окончательно забыл о моём существовании.

Он осторожно взял в ладони цветок, который почти рассыпался на лепестки ещё в первые пять минут. Не удивительно, что два красных лепестка медленно полетели на стол в ту же секунду, как Мэтт коснулся их пальцами.

Он недовольно цокнул языком и отложил их в сторону, принимаясь – уже осторожнее – рассматривать остальные цветы.

– Никогда раньше не работал с маками, – всё таким же радостным тоном пожаловался он, а затем спросил, – Я могу воспользоваться твоей микроволновкой?

– Если нужно, – ответил я, слабо понимая, что он пытается сделать, – Зачем ты здесь?

– Ты меня позвал, – с невозмутимым смешком ответил он таким тоном, будто отвечал на этот вопрос уже сотню раз.

– Я думал, ты мне поможешь, – я внимательно наблюдал за тем, как он набирает воду в кружку и ставит её в микроволновку.

– Настолько отчаялся, что готов просить о спасении даже незнакомца, Бенни? – искреннее рассмеялся Мэтт, руками осторожно касаясь мака и закладывая его в микроволновку следом.

Это было странно, но Мэтт не вызывал у меня ни капли раздражения. Ни своим поведением, ни странными действиями, ни смешливым тоном.

– Не называй меня так, – всё-таки хмыкнул я, – Мне было интересно, чем ты отличаешься от всех остальных, к кому обращаются люди с ханахаки. Так что и зачем ты делаешь?

– Сушу цветы. Иди сюда, – он улыбнулся и подозвал меня рукой, – Смотри! – он торжественно воскликнул, а затем припал к стеклу микроволновки, завороженно глядя, как стремительно усыхают листья мака.

– Ты не сказал зачем, – напомнил я, глядя как Мэтт открыл микроволновку, проверил цветок и снова нажал на кнопку.

– Это, – указательным пальцем указал он на разлетевшиеся по столу листья, – твоя любовь. А я здесь, – он поправил очки и указал на себя, – чтобы навсегда её сохранить.

Я усмехнулся.

– Звучит отстойно. Слишком ванильно и пафосно для того, кто просто приехал, чтобы сунуть в микроволновку то, что я из себя выплюнул полчаса назад.

Мэтт прыснул, глаза его засмеялись, а плечи затряслись.

– Наверное, ты прав.

В тот день он не оставил мне цветов. Даже те маки, которые он мучал в микроволновке, Мэтт раскритиковал и положил в книгу досушиваться.

Я был не против. Вообще-то я сказал ему, что он может забирать хоть все и навсегда, но он пообещал встретиться со мной и вернуть, когда маки будут готовы.

Если честно, я не ждал его. Мне было некогда думать о странном парне, пришедшем однажды, чтобы засушить мои маки.

Но я не был удивлён тому, что увидел его снова. В конце концов, он обещал. Это случилось неожиданно – но не удивительно.

Линда, с которой мы в последнее время общались всё больше, позвала нескольких человек из нашей группы на шумную прогулку. В городе отмечался какой-то праздник, но он меня не интересовал. Возможность оторваться интересовала меня куда больше.

Мэтт позвонил мне уже под вечер, когда мы с шумом проходили мимо городской больницы. Он весело щебетал в трубку, что собирается зайти ко мне, а потом внезапно появился за моей спиной, когда я сказал, что не дома.

Я согласился пойти с ним без лишних вопросов. Он жил близко и мы бы всё равно увиделись. Не было особой разницы сейчас забирать маки или через два часа. Мы сердечно попрощались с компанией, я пообещал, что найду их, если освобожусь рано, а потом Мэтт повёл меня к себе.

– Чего такой кислый, Бенни? Я оторвал тебя от твоей маковки?

– Оборжаться просто, – я закатил глаза, но отрицать не стал.

– Это та блондинка? С каре, – хитрыми глазами глянул на меня Мэтт. На мой молчаливый вопрос, он только пожал плечами и сказал, что она похожа на мак.

На самом, никто до сих пор не понял, от чего зависит будешь ли ты выплевывать ромашки или гортензии. Линда не была похожа на мак, как по мне, но спорить я не стал. В конце концов, Мэтт узнал её.

А потом я закашлялся прямо на его пороге. Он помог мне пройти вглубь квартиры, принёс воды, гладил по спине и рассказывал о маках. Я пытался сосредоточиться на его голосе, пока он рассказывал мне легенды о ярко-красных цветах. Мне не удалось запомнить большей части, я был слишком оглушен разрывающей лёгкие болью.

Мэтт похлопал меня по плечу и протянул стакан воды, пока я с ужасом смотрел на шесть бутонов перед собой. Шесть – это много. Я залпом осушил воду и залез в рюкзак, дрожащими руками пытаясь вытащить оттуда таблетки.

Мэтт снова потерял ко мне интерес. Он восхищённо и придирчиво рассматривал маки, иногда, отдам ему должное, всё-таки бросая на меня обеспокоенные взгляды.

– Тц, мятый и рваный, – глядя на один из цветов, недовольно пробормотал Мэтт, на что я недовольно рыкнул.

– Ну, извини пожалуйста, я был немного занят тем, что задыхался.

Мэтт снова засмеялся.

– Прости-прости. На самом деле шесть это тревожное количество, – он нырнул в один из шкафчиков рядом, – вот, держи. Эти должны быть сильнее. Никогда не видел, чтобы принимающие их выплевывали больше двух.

Таблетки казались дорогими. Мэтт уже начал рассматривать и возиться с цветами, а я нерешительно выдавил одну капсулу на ладонь.

– Откуда они у тебя?

– Из аптеки, конечно. Брось, ты думаешь, что у человека, который постоянно навещает больных ханахаки, не окажется при себе лекарства?

Я счёл это логичным объяснением.

– А ты сам? – спросил я из любопытства, как и в прошлый раз внимательно наблюдая за его движениями. Микроволновка, утюг, соль... Он суетился от одного к другому. Забавно, единственный раз, когда я собирал гербарий, был в начальной школе. Я засунул листья в словарик по английскому и сразу же после уроков их выбросил.

Странно было осознавать, что я ничерта не знаю об обращении с цветами в мире, где от них зависит моя жизнь.

– А я, – он снова засмеялся, – семь раз, представляешь? Чьим-то рекордом было девять ханахаки, я уже рядом.

Я бы и не подумал, что Мэтт настолько влюбчивый. Нет, люди, болеющие несколько раз за жизнь, тоже не были редкостью, но редко встречался кто-то на чьём счету было больше двух или трёх раз. Цифра семь казалась мне чем-то невозможным.

– Ты можешь забрать лекарства, мне больше не нужны, – после паузы в разговоре сказал он.

Я помедлил, но, под его пристальным взглядом, убрал упаковку в карман. Ещё я забрал старые цветы, которые Мэтт осторожно упаковал, чтобы я мог донести их до дома.

Мне не хотелось уходить сразу, а Мэтт был не против того, чтобы я остался. Он закончил скоро – не прошло и получаса, как он с ухмылкой заявил, что на сегодня всё, но мне придётся подождать несколько дней.

Я уже собрался идти домой, когда телефон Мэтта зазвенел весёлой трелью.

– Хочешь съездить со мной? – спросил он, – Люси всего семнадцать, а она уже откашливает одуванчики.

Я хотел отказаться, но потом почему-то – сам не знаю почему – согласился.

– У тебя хоть права есть? – хмыкнул я, усаживаясь рядом с водительским сиденьем.

– Нет, – рассмеялся и тряхнул бордовыми волосами Мэтт, – Шучу. Конечно есть.

– Почему бордовый? – внезапно спросил я.

– Бордовый морозник. Никогда не видел? Красивые цветы, люблю их.

Я хмыкнул. Кто бы сомневался. Волосы тоже в честь цветов, разумеется.

– Дай угадаю, ты и работаешь тоже с цветами. Безумный огородник.

– А вот и нет. Я работаю в книжном. У нас смены с моим хорошим другом, мы часто друг друга прикрываем, так что у меня есть возможность мотаться по звонкам даже во время рабочего дня.

– Не слишком ли нагло? – спросил я, а мой знакомый пожал плечами и хмыкнул, трогаясь с места.

– Он наглее, а начальству плевать. Главное, чтобы хоть кто-то работал, ему без разницы.

Я кивнул.

– Я в музыкальном магазине работаю, на полставки, – зачем-то ему сообщил.

Он тоже кивнул. Больше мы не говорили, пока он не припарковался совсем рядом со зданием школы.

– Сегодня же выходной, – заметил я, а Мэтт только пожал плечами и вышел из машины.

У ворот школы сидела девочка. Она была одета стильно, тёмные брюки, того же оттенка рубашка, серебристый ремень, короткие чёрные волосы, умело сделанный макияж. Весь её вид был эффектен, несмотря на то, что глаза ее были заплаканы, а на ладонях золотым горела россыпь одуванчиков.

Мэтт осторожно обнял Люси, а та расплакалась, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Я забрал цветы из её ладоней, пока она их не выронила из ослабших пальцев. Одуванчиков было много – не два, не три и даже не шесть. Их было больше, гораздо больше и я бросил считать.

– Она назвала меня уродкой, – расслышал я сквозь её всхлипы, – Сказала, что я уродка и мои одуванчики отвратительны.

Это объяснило такое количество цветов.

Мэтт поднял Люси с земли и усадил в машину. Я не стал ничего говорить и уступил ей переднее сиденье, а сам сел сзади.

Это была одна из самых страшных сторон ханахаки, здесь бессильно все что можно купить в аптеке. Когда цветы один за одним пестрой россыпью вылетают из лёгких и им нет конца, единственным спасением может стать больница.

Люси больше не кашляла, выглядела не слишком бледной, так что я думал, что она будет в порядке. Но мы не могли не доставить её в больницу. Мэтт мягким голосом рассказывал истории об одуванчиках, говорил, что они всегда казались ему лучами солнца, упавшими на землю.

Я остался в машине, пока он провожал Люси до кабинета. Мы молчали, когда он вернулся и завёл мотор. Одуванчики всё ещё лежали в моих ладонях и я ссыпал их на сиденье рядом, стараясь не повредить и не помять. Я заговорил только спустя несколько минут, когда мы были уже рядом с моим домом.

– Я думал, ты не интересуешься одуванчиками. Они же неудобные для сушки, да и тебе проще пойти и нарвать у обочины, там их полно.

– Ты так и не понял, да? – снисходительно улыбнулся мне Мэтт. Он не был расстроен моими словами, тон его был всё также мягок, – Это не простые цветы. Это её любовь. Эти одуванчики особенные, совсем не те, что растут у дорог.  
Знаешь, люди боятся ханахаки. Пытаются быстрее избавиться, разлюбить или наоборот влюбить в себя. Неразделенную любовь считают болезнью. Её боятся. Но это всё то же чувство, всё та же любовь. И если все пытаются от этого избавиться, то кто сохранит любовь? Кто, кроме меня, даст понять Люси, что её одуванчики – её чувства – прекрасны.

Я молчал. Мэтт остановил машину около моего дома. На его лице не было привычной шутливой улыбки.

– Прости, наверное, снова слишком ванильно и пафосно для того, кто просто сушит цветы.

– Нет, – я замялся, не зная, что сказать, – Нет, – я повторил и поднялся с сиденья, – до встречи. Спасибо тебе, Мэтт.

– Не за что, Бенни, – рассмеялся он, а я закатил глаза, но больше для вида. Это прозвище не было тем, что могло меня взволновать. Не в этот раз.

Слова Мэтта определённо заставили меня задуматься, но мысли не желали меня слушаться и становится чем-то внятным. Я словно цеплялся за призрачное ощущение, которого не мог описать словами.

Я написал ему через неделю. Отправил всего одно короткое сообщение однажды вечером, а через минуту мой телефон зазвонил.

Я спрашивал у него о цветах, а он увлечённо рассказывал о том, что почти от каждого человека ему досталось несколько засушенных цветов в подарок, о самых красивых и необычных, о своих собственных.

Гортензия, гвоздика, роза, маргаритка, золотой шар, сирень, хризантема, пион.

Мэтт любил семь раз в жизни и каждую его любовь я почему-то запомнил.

Мы говорили долго, около двух часов, а потом он вдруг позвал меня на вечеринку, где будут ещё Сэм и Пол, в следующую пятницу.

Я не нашёл причин отказать.

На вечеринку пришло много народу, все танцевали, пили и шумели. Я даже не знал кому принадлежит квартира, в которой я нахожусь. Зато смог быстро найти нужную мне компанию. Я помахал им рукой, Мэтт рассмеялся вместо приветствия, Пол улыбчиво отсалютовал стаканом пива и один только Сэм поздоровался словами.

И пусть Сэм первым из нас догадался использовать язык, долго поговорить нам не удалось. Его унесло в толпу танцующих почти незаметно, хотя я был бы не против продолжить нашу с ним достаточно приятную беседу. Впрочем, я не слишком расстроился. Беседа с Полом и изредко вставляющим комментарии Мэттом, оказалась не менее интересной.

Ровно до тех пор, пока Мэтт не начал кашлять. Я слишком хорошо понимал что это, пусть мне очень хотелось списать всё на обычную простуду.

Мы с Полом подхватили Мэтта под руки и почти незамеченными дошли до пустующей ванной.

Громкий кашель Мэтта эхом отдавался в ушах, нагоняя непрошенные мысли о хорошей акустике ванной комнаты. Мы не волновались о том, что кто-то услышит надрывный кашель: музыка всё ещё была намного громче, чем считающийся приличным уровень шума.

– Сэм, – ответил Пол на мой молчаливый вопрос.

Это не было для меня очевидной вещью, хоть я и не слишком удивился.

Я сел рядом с Мэттом, который, сквозь слёзы, откашливал в ладони третий бутон пиона.

Пол вышел из ванной, когда убедился, что Мэтт может нормально дышать и попросил, чтобы я проводил его домой. Сам Пол не мог оставить Сэма, да и уход всех троих был бы как минимум странным и волнительным.

Так что я подождал, когда Мэтт поднимется на ноги и, через минуту, мы уже шли по улице.

У меня было много вопросов. Ни один из них я не решался задать. В его пальцах лежали пионы.

– Ты, наверное, думаешь, почему я отдал тебе свои таблетки, почему ещё не в больнице, почему не сказал, что ещё не переболел в седьмой раз, а только болею? – Мэтт заговорил сам, а я лишь кивал ему в ответ. Его тихий голос печально гармонировал с прохладным уличным ветром.

– Таблетки мне не помогут, врачи – тоже. Знаешь, после нескольких ханахаки, твои лёгкие становятся отличной почвой для цветов, а все таблетки, перестают действовать. Седьмой раз почти не операбелен, у меня практически нет шансов. Я просто не вижу в этом смысла. Трижды я избавлялся от ханахаки, теряя чувства, трижды – обретая взаимность. Недолгую и неяркую, но взаимность.

Я продолжал идти, вслушиваясь в его слова.

– Я люблю жизнь. Мне нравится жить и мне нравится любить, – Мэтт рассмеялся, – Впрочем, по мне заметно. Но я не хочу себя обманывать. И других обманывать тоже не хочу. Я хочу спокойно дожить жизнь, помогая людям полюбить любовь, которая живёт внутри них, а не бегать в безумии и отчаянии, надеясь, что мои лёгкие ещё можно выцарапать из цветочного венка.

Мы остановились около его подъезда.

– И всё же, неплохо бы ещё пожить, мне всего двадцать шесть, – Мэтт потянулся.

– Почему бордовый морозник? – внезапно спросил я. Чувствовал, что должен спросить. Чувствовал, что мне действительно было интересно.

– Это была первая любовь, которую мне удалось навсегда сохранить и последний бутон, который откашляла моя сестра.

Я кивнул. Слова сожаления казались здесь лишними. Любые слова казались неправильными и лишними сейчас.

– Ну, увидимся, Бенни, – веселым тоном хмыкнул он. Почему-то о этих слов я не почувствовал ничего, кроме горечи.

– До встречи.

В следующий раз мы встретились на его похоронах. Там же я в последний раз увидел Пола, Сэма и одуванчиковую девочку – Люси.

Я не стал долго задерживаться. На душе было паршиво, но смерть Мэтта не стала концом света. Если быть предельно честным, мы с ним не успели стать даже друзьями.

Поэтому я просто продолжил жить. Готовился к парам на следующий день, варил себе дерьмовые слипшиеся макароны и ложился спать.

Мои чувства так и не утихали, Линда всё ещё не собиралась в меня влюбляться, а мне теперь нравились маки.

Мне нравилось чувство любви. Пусть даже и не взаимной.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа, которая мне нравилась, пока я её писала и нравится до сих пор. Я действительно её люблю. началось всё с шуток про "Думаешь я тебе помогу? Нет, я собираю гербарий", а вышло вот как.
> 
> Спасибо, что прочитали. Буду рада отзывам ♡


End file.
